1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, and more particular to a driving circuit board fixing structure and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A COF (chip On Flex or Chip On Film) technology is a die soft film package technology for fixing an IC (integrated circuit) on a flexible circuit board. The COF technology utilizes a circuit board having a soft material as a carrier for packaging a chip. Through thermo-compression process, gold bumps on the chip are connected with inner leads of a circuit on the flexible substrate.
Usually, a circuit of a COF flexible substrate is provided with input terminal leads and output terminal leads. The output terminal leads are used to bond with a glass substrate of a liquid crystal display panel, and the input terminal leads are used to bond with a driving circuit board for generating a control signal.
In a developing process of a liquid crystal panel, because of the consideration for different demands, a panel having a same size will be installed with COF substrates having different lengths and driving circuit boards having different sizes. In a development process of a backlight module, in order to reduce a development of a mold, reduce a development cost and shorten a development period, a backlight module that is compatible with liquid crystal panels having different exterior sizes is preferred. Therefore, how to design a connection structure for COF structure and the driving circuit board such that a backlight module can be compatible with liquid crystal panels having different exterior sizes is a technology problem required to be solved.